The Legendary
by Hell-Blazer-47
Summary: New Story!! PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING FIRST CHAPTER! This is my replacement for Orbitanium which absolutely sucked so I'm making up for it. Summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ON!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Where to start-  
  
I already have two stories in progress on Fanfiction.net as of now. Ethereal being my major one. I had the next five chapters written and then my computer crashes and every thing was deleted. Orbitanium I just started and I haven't really gotten a big response. So...I got this new story idea in my head and am decided to mold Orbitanium into the Three Part Saga. Ethereal is safe because it has nada to do with 'The Legendary'. Orbitanium luvers, You'll like this story even better! Since my summary is quite long I am posting it in here so this is kinda like the Introduction. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
  
  
  
Burifusu Buruma is a Princess of a multi-million dollar corporation.  
  
Son Chichi is a dutiful wife and mother of one.  
  
Panda Evans is a social butterfly who's got an insatiable taste for change.  
  
Vejita is a proud, obstinate Saiya-jin no Ouji with a terrible power.  
  
Son Gokuu is a happy-go-lucky, carefree Saiya-jin with no worries and an unfathomable strength.  
  
Son Gohan is a 13 year old hybrid, shunned by the outside world.  
  
And here's the kicker..  
  
Mykayla Clark is a 3,000 year old extraterrestial Prophetess looking for ancient warrior Goddesses to save the very 'Existence', The Sovereign Orb created to protect all living things.......@_@!  
  
Now what's odd about this picture? (O_o')  
  
What happens when these lives mix and mingle?! An explosive story full of drama, suspense, fantasy, comedy, romance, action, and loads of adventures!!   
  
Have I satisfied your curiosity? I haven't!?! Well then I guess you'll just have to read on, wont'cha?!   
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!:  
  
LATER CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC VIOLENCE OR SEXUAL SITUATIONS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.   
  
WARNING NUMBER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!:  
  
Pairings:  
  
Buruma/Vejita  
  
Gokuu/Chichi  
  
Gohan/Videl  
  
Other Character/Other Character  
  
Other Character/Other Character 


	2. ProlougePart1: 'Once Upon a Time'Chapter...

A/Note: Well it's my first story here on MediaMiner.org..I hope everyone likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping to have this story be in three parts but that is yet to be decided. Here's my first chapter. I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any affiliates and I sure as hell am not making any sort of money out of this.  
  
  
Part 1: Once Upon a Time...  
  
  
Chapter 1: 'There was a light..'  
  
  
Our stage: A vast and corrupted world filled with demoralization and greed.  
Our scene: A small village set at the bottom of a rolling hill. There are lights at the gate and posted around the timber-made wall. Roof tops of Huts jut up above the wall giving the setting a very peaceful feeling.  
Our characters: Inside the village wall sits an old man, by a fire, telling young and old alike a tale..And this is where our story begins...  
  
  
  
Mykayla listened intently to Elder's tale leaning forward into the flame's heat. Her cheeks were rosy with the biting cold and the little girl was very happy she was young and able to sit.  
The Sky Festival was an annual celebration. Even through the Royales War it took place bringing families normally hidden in shelters together. Nothing could touch them during the Sky Festival.  
The young girl's pink hair twirled as her young face turned to the left. A look of confusion wrote itself all over the normally happy canvas of flesh.   
She could have sworn she heard some one calling her name. However it was rude to speak during Elder's story. It was especially rude to leave. However her curiosity got the better of her when she heard the ethereal calling of her name once more.  
Fidgeting around, Mykayla acted as if she had to go to the bathroom. Becoming a nuisance to the younger ones around her, Mykayla turned to Elder in question. The old man nodded in his tale never breaking his monotone voice. Seeing this as granted permission, Mykayla crawled through the legs of adults and set off towards the village wall.  
  
Mykayla and her friend, the old, frumpy town cat named Teerd, had a secret cut out in the wall behind the public wood shack. Usually they snuck out during the day to frolick in a small meadow right outside the village. Teerd would wallow in the yellow mill of Buttercups whilst Mykayla donned a wreath of lavendar lollies, her pet name for the Wood Violets native to the land.  
But now Teerd was now where in sight, most likely sleeping, and it was desperately dark out. However it did not stop the adventurous trouble-maker. Mykayla tucked her knit poncho into her heavy ceremonial dress. Carefully and very secretively, as she knew she would be severly punished if found by a stragler doing so, rolled the skirt up to tuck into her old petticoat underneath. She slipped off her brand new elk-hide boots leaving them well hidden behind an old rotten pile of wood.  
The shack was a very good place for her secret door. No one rarely ever went back there and even if they did they never went near the 'Rotten Logs'. THere was absolutely no telling what might be hiding in the pile. Mykayla listened trying to figure out if the voice was outside or not..  
'mmmmmyyyyyyykkkkkaaaaayyyyllllllaaaaaaa....' THe girl gasped and peered out into the darkness. There was a silhouette against the large moon resting on the horizon. She could not make out the gender but it was enough to once again put her curiosity into play.  
She snuck under the sharp edges where she had sawed the hole and crawled slowly over to the silhouette. As she got closer and closer she saw it was a female, a very pretty one at that with long, flowing hair the color of the..sky?!  
Mykayla gaped and stopped in her tracks. THe woman turned to look gently down at her. Her eyes were the same color, if not a small bit darker, and were outlined in a shimmering white.   
"You..You can not be..It is all but a legend..?!" Mykayla quickly stood rolling down her skirt and poncho, fixing her indenct look with a frantic edge. THe woman watched with amusement.  
"Mykayla, Mykayla..Tell me all you know of this 'legend'."  
Mykayla shook her head frightfully the pink hair falling around her shoulders after the swift motion. "Oh I cannot. Only Elder is allowed to tell such a tale. And to you..Certainly Elder must be informed!" Before Mykayla could turn on her swift legs, A soft hand clasped hers. THe young girl gasped and desperately tried to pull away. This was blasphomey! What would her fellow villagers say if they saw her holding the precious, mythic hand of..  
"It does not matter. Please.."  
"I could not! Please, Please Your Majesty do not not make me commit this crime!"  
  
***************  
  
Chestnut colored eyes opened calmly. The smokey lashes brushed against creamy cheeks as the lids closed. How long had it been since that fateful night? Too long. It had been much too long since she had last slept in her village..  
'Damn this war and..damn her.' SHe thought coldy. Her last thousand years had been cruel to her. A never-ending journey of perils and tragedy. It was her life. She chose it..  
'But I didn't..I didn't choose anything. She chose me.' THe girl sat up from her lieing position allowing a cascade of cotton candy pink hair to fall in smooth curls onto her shoulders. It spilled down her back in a glossy waterfall which flowed into a river of the same color throughout the entire bed. In fact, the spotless white sheets could not even be seen.  
"Hey! Micky, ya up?" A sing-song, nearly childish voice called from an unknown spot. Obviously, The room 'Micky' was in was a bedroom as it was filled with personal memoirs and other various items found only in a bedroom.  
"Hai Panda..Ohayo." Her voice did not sound old. It was the voice of a twenty something woman. Her skin was not that of an old woman. It was blemishless, wrinkle-free and still as ivory tinted as ever.  
'Well Mykayla..Today is your 3,000 year old birthday..How do you feel?'  
  
***************  
  
"VEEEEEEJIIIIITAAAA!? WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY SHAMPOO?!" An unearthly screech tore through the peaceful silence in the mansion situation behind Capsule Corps. Mrs. Burifusu and her husband were sitting at the table, Mr. Burifusu reading the daily paper while Mrs. Burifusu was pouring the morning cup of coffee. At the sudden sound a high-pitched ping resounded through the dining area.  
"Well there goes another one. I guess I'll have to run down to the store and pick up another mug." Mrs. Burifusu sighed as she quickly poured the coffee into the two glasses before pouring the rest into a thermos. THe jar it was in had a rather large crack running around it's circumference and as it was tossed carelessly into the garbage disposer it crumbled to a few large pieces.  
A rather mad looking Burifusu Buruma ran in at the moment holding a half-empty bottle of Clairol Herbal Essensce Fruit Fusions. She looked around for her prey not finding him and running back out.  
"I give them..oh let's say a week at most." Dr. Burifusu commented not even removing his eyes from the paper.  
"I'll put money on that."   
  
***************  
  
Vejita was, as usual, training in the GR. It was a tiring routine, very boring actually, in Vejita's terms. Day after day of the same brick red tiling to stare at while doing all sorts of push ups. The same round walls. The same gravity level..He needed a change. But for now he would settle for a nice, warm lunch.  
BANG! "VEJITA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The Saiya-jin no Ouji groaned loudly knowing the screech was none other than that harpy he had to live with.  
He took his time walking to the door smirking as her voice became so shrill it cracked. If there was one thing Vejita derived pleasure from anymore, It was making the little blue-haired vixen angry.  
He leaned against the door frame, pressing the little red button that opened the hatch. In his 'I'm bad yet oh so innocent' tone and signature smirk he took in the little onna holding a bottle of 'smelly goo' or in Earthling terms, shampoo with a scowl that could rival his own.  
"Yes, Onna?"  
"Vejita..How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that bush you call hair and into your thick skull!? Don't _EVER_ use my shampoo _AGAIN_!" While Buruma continued to rant on and on about the uses for the 'smelly goo' and how it was very expensive, Vejita took to studying her which he always did when she rambled.  
Today she was wearing a salmon pink colored sweater. It was off the shoulder on both sides giving him a generous helping of skin. White bra straps stuck up from the horrid pink color slightly covered by sky blue hair. She was wearing white capris, something she only did on big occaisions due to the uncooperative colour, and tan strappy sandals. Vejita's coal eyes traveled back up her god-given legs over her waist up her torso, pausing slightly at her bust area, then continuing up to her eyes. She had her hair down today and it fanned against her face in a natural flare. The onna had been allowing her hair to grow out and it now cascaded in a sleek wave to her mid-back.  
"What are you looking at?!" She demanded placing both hands on her slender hips. Vejita smirked.  
"Just marveling at how ugly you look today..Don't think you can get much worse."  
"VEEEJIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
***************  
  
Mykayla entered the kitchen dressed in a white robe over her pajama outfit. Panda, her roommate, was busy _trying_ to cook breakfast but as usual she had started the oven on fire and was no fanning baking soda over the entirety of the stove top.  
"Are you okay, Panda Bear?" Panda Bear was Mykayla's nickname for the girl. Strikingly enough, Panda even looked like the animal in a sense. Her hair was jet black with a few unnatural white stripes running through it. Of course Panda had paid for her hair like that and found her popularity with the general public had gone increasingly up.  
"Heh..No no not at all Micky! Just a minor accident nothing really big! Just go sit down! You shouldn't be standing." Mykayla allowed herself to be dragged to the living room wondering exactly what the hell was going on.  
"Huh? Am I sick or something?"  
"Oh..Well I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but I heard you muttering before bed yesterday how you didn't feel good and something wasn't right. You look a little pale, Micky. Just sit and relax for a moment." Panda smiled placing two average hands on two average knees. Yes, Panda was a very average girl. SHe was an average size with an average bust and average shoe size. She had an average job, average apartment but one thing un-average about Panda was her best friend, Mykayla.  
As Panda skipped joyfully back into the kitchen to continue her special treatment of Micky, She thought back to when she had been a naive little teenager fresh from high school to the big bad town of West Capital City.  
Mykayla had been looking for a roommate to share a three bedroom apartment with. The rent was fairly cheap for the luxurious settings and Panda Evans jumped at the chance.  
The two soon became good friends after a few awkward days of getting to know each other. Mykayla rarely went any where without Panda by her side and vice versa.  
"Oh no Panda Bear, I'm feeling just fine. That blind date you set me up with last night took me to that new Mexican and Chinese Restaurant downtown, Cho Chi's? Well It just didn't agree with me. Sorry to make you worry."  
"Oliver? Oh I'm sorry Micky. I told him to take you to Beirnard's because it's your favorite restaurant. Hmm. Well don't worry at all. We'll find you a boyfriend yet." Mykayla rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the stools by the counter top.  
Panda had a new boyfriend practically every week and it bothered her that Mykayla didn't. So in a desperate attempt to have something more in common with Mykayla, Panda set her up on blind dates whenever she could. So far none had worked out.  
"That's quite alright P.B.. I don't need nor do I want a boyfriend as of the moment. I have more important things to worry about such as my career."  
"Huh? A career? Micky, hun," Panda paused and for dramatic effect, took the spatula out a hot oily pan of eggs and pointed it at the pink-haired woman, "Who needs a career when you got your job? You order people around all day while sitting on your ass taking phone calls! At Capsule Corps! Not to mention you get paid about 16 bucks and hour! THink about it Mykayla. Take some time out and enjoy life. Relax.." Panda turned back to the matter at hand yelping when the yolk in the egg cracked and began to spill out everywhere.  
Mykayla looked down at the formica countertop before looking back up to stare at Panda. 'If only..If only you knew. THe path I have chosen is void of all love. I cannot..I must stay on task. My mission is the only thing that matters to me, Panda Bear. There is no time..for Love.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^'  
  
Like it? Love it? I promise it'll make more sense next time. THis is definitely a B/V and G/CC. Well I gots to get to bed so review and make me happy! 


End file.
